


Mission Impossible: The Deception

by gin95



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, Hyung-Hyuk are roommates, M/M, past Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95
Summary: Hyungwon was always convinced that his roommate was the spawn, if not, the reincarnation of the devil himself. So when he gets home and finds a stranger insisting that he’s Lee Minhyuk, Hyungwon is sure that he’s either lost his mind, or he just found himself attracted to this fake version of his roommate.





	Mission Impossible: The Deception

“Minhyuk, I had long ass day so I’m gonna be knocked the fu — who the fuck are you?” Hyungwon exclaimed as he entered the shared apartment with his college “friend.”

The man sitting on the couch looks up from his cellphone, looking bored, and says “very funny, Hyungwon,”

“Seriously man. I don’t know who the fuck you are, but you better explain or I’ll call the cops,”

The said man just rolled his eyes as if this was a daily occurrence. The boy may be handsome, albeit short, but the boy was not fooling anybody. Hyungwon doesn’t know who he is or what he did to his roommate, maybe he doesn’t care that much about the latter, but he won’t be played.

“It’s me, Minhyuk, man. Are you fucking high?” Minhyuk, _no_ — fake Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon just laughs,

“Bullshit man. You’re too short to be him,” fake Minhyuk glares, “and plus that asshole never shuts the fuck up and as far as I know you’re too fucking quiet.”

It’s true, Minhyuk’s never learned how to shut the fuck up, Hyungwon was actually convinced that he was somewhat the spawn of the devil. Every time Hyungwon got home from classes, Minhyuk was like a puppy ready to pounce as soon as he entered their shared dorm, talking a mile a minute, without pausing. Hyungwon always wondered how he could breathe and talk so much at the same time, without being light-headed. But then again, Minhyuk wasn’t all that bright, so maybe that’s where the light-headedness went.

Hyungwon backs up to their shared kitchen slowly, while still maintaining sight of the enemy,

_‘knives are good, just in case’_

“You’re not Minhyuk. You’re too short, first of all," another glare, “Minhyuk’s skin is fairer than yours, and let’s not talk about the facial features, Minhyuk has an uneven blink, which you don’t have,” he exclaims, “and you have that thing in the middle of your face,” Hyungwon waves his hands in front of his face to emphasize his point.

“What are you fucking rambling about?” The said man, boy, or _whatever the fuck he was, _finally got up from the couch and started approaching Hyungwon.

“And are you talking about my nose, bitch? That’s fucking low, even for you, and you know I was born this way,” fake Minhyuk pouts. He fucking _pouts. _Real Minhyuk never pouts. Or when he does, Hyungwon doesn’t find it cute.

Hyungwon shakes his head and tries to get a grip because fake Minhyuk keeps getting closer, _too close, _but as soon as he noticed that Hyungwon kept backing away, he stopped and retreated back to the living room.

Exasperated, he says, “Look man, I know I have been a shitty ass friend, but that’s no way to treat someone you’ve lived with for years.” He runs his hands through his hair and goes back to playing with his phone.

Hyungwon observes him. To see if fake Minhyuk’s habits matches that of the real Minhyuk’s. But then again, Hyungwon never observed him before. And Hyungwon was just so tired. He had a long day, consisting of three exams that he procrastinated and waited the last minute to study for (last night), so _thinking_ is the last thing on his mind.

Hyungwon really wants to sleep. Like fucking sleep, blankets over him, curtains shut, no disruptions, the whole shebang. But he couldn’t leave a stranger, no matter how many times he keeps insisting that he’s his roommate. No matter how hot or pretty he is either.

Hyungwon finally inches away from the kitchen and moves to sit opposite of fake Minhyuk in the living room, slowly. Hyungwon grumbles at his predicament and looks up as if asking why he was roomed with the one and only Lee fucking Minhyuk. Out of all the Lee Minhyuk’s in the world, he was stuck with the loudest, messiest, and evilest one. And now there’s a fake Minhyuk in his living room, and he’s sure he’s losing his mind.

“Are you gonna keep staring at the ceiling? Because there’s a better view right in front of you, you know?” Fake Minhyuk smirks.

Hyungwon ignores him. He’ll find proof. _You’re not Minhyuk, this ends tonight._

He goes on his phone to look for pictures that included Minhyuk, but somehow, he couldn’t find any. He grunts in frustration and rubs his face as if trying to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

All the pictures, the selfies, and group pictures, _in his phone,_ Minhyuk wasn’t in them. Fake Minhyuk was. Every. Fucking. Picture.

The night of their first fraternity party where Hyungwon was so drunk he slept for 48 hours and Minhyuk took so many embarrassing pictures of them (hangover style), which included Hyungwon licking up salt from a buff daddy named Hoseok (whom he later dated), while Minhyuk (now fake Minhyuk) whoops in the background, looking like Hyungwon’s biggest cheerleader.

The weekend they went to the beach because Minhyuk’s boyfriend, Kihyun, and their younger friend, Jooheon, insisted it was time to celebrate their freedom. _Until the next semester_. Jooheon didn’t go near the water because the satan Lee Minhyuk fed him lies about the creatures that lived underneath the murkiness of it. Which led to a deranged Minhyuk finding seaweed from the sea, scaring Jooheon absolute shitless, Hyungwon laughing until tears came out, and of course, Kihyun capturing the whole moment in his phone. But now instead of Minhyuk carrying the seaweed and cackling with glee, it was fake Minhyuk.

Hyungwon looks up to see that fake Minhyuk started listening to music and had his eyes closed.

_He is really pretty._

_Damn Hyungwon, really? He could be a serial killer for fuck’s sake._

_A hot one, at least._

“I can feel you staring you know?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And you haven’t told me who you are! Where’s my roommate? And how did you get in?” Hyungwon screeches.

“Fucking hell man. I’ve been through this with you already, what the fuck are you on? PCP, marijuana, or some good old edibles?” Fake Minhyuk says, sounding exasperated and almost as if he’s losing his patience.

He removes his headphones, and is quiet for a moment, until he hears someone say hello at the other line on his phone. Which had the ‘no cucumber’ case that Minhyuk had. 

_That can be bought online Hyungwon._

_Don’t be persuaded._

“Ki, Hyungwon’s been fucking with me and keeps asking me who I am?” Fake Minhyuk glares at Hyungwon, but Hyungwon doesn’t care as he flies to the other side to grab his phone and talk to Kihyun.

“Ki, no I’m not high, I’m just tired. But you can’t honestly tell me that that boy,” points the camera at fake Minhyuk, “is your boyfriend, Lee Stinking Minhyuk.”

Hyungwon begs for Kihyun to assure him that he hasn’t lost his mind. Kihyun surely can’t be that evil too.

But Kihyun just laughs.

_He is._

Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

“Won, what the fuck are you on? And by the way how did you do on that exam because you better call the police since I killed that fucking test.” Kihyun whoops on the other line.

_God, they fucking belong with each other._

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. His eyes are probably gonna be at the back of his head for how many times he’s rolled them today.

“Ki, stop fucking with me! He’s not Minhyuk! Look. At. Him.” Hyungwon goes closer to fake Minhyuk and puts the phone so close to his face that the tip of his nose is touching the screen and hung up the call. 

“Fuck.”

“It’s fucking late man, do what you want but I’m fucking tired.”

“Hah!” Hyungwon exclaims and fake Minhyuk looks at him confusingly.

“Minhyuk never goes to bed this early! That boy is nocturnal through and through,” Hyungwon said indignantly as if proving a point.

“Yeah I’m sure you’re high. But whatever floats your boat fam. And by the way, if you had four exams like I did and crammed for it all last night, which I know you also did because you had yours today, you’d be hella exhausted.”

Before he retreats to his — Minhyuk’s bedroom, Hyungwon grabs his wrist and fake Minhyuk just stares at him with an annoying look. 

“Minhyuk may annoy the fuck out of me, but I still care about his wellness, at least about 1% anyway. He’s also the only one that knows what happened between me and a certain guy a couple of years ago and —”

“Are you talking about Hoseok? I thought you were over him Won?” Fake Minhyuk tilts his head as he asks the question.

Hyungwon sighs, “I am. But if you are Minhyuk, you’d know what we did to his rented house He’s the only one who knows.”

Hyungwon just stares hard at fake Minhyuk, as if challenging him to prove that he isn’t Lee Minhyuk. 

Fake Minhyuk almost looks like he’d give in, but sighs and says,

“Fine. We TP’d his house then afterwards we put dog shit in a brown paper bag, after labelling it free ramen, because Hoseok likes ramen to a weird ass level, and set it on fire. Which he proceeded to scream at until he started stepping on it to finally put the fire away, and shit got all over his feet. But he didn’t even look disgusted because he was sad that it wasn’t free ramen after all. And we watched this whole thing by hiding behind his car.” Fake Minhyuk finishes.

“Oh, and we actually ended up buying the poor guy some ramen the next day with a note. Because you were such a whipped asshole.”

“I wasn’t whipped,” Hyungwon muttered.

He couldn’t believe fake Minhyuk knew it. It was the only story Hyungwon kept from Kihyun and Jooheon because they were both good friends with Hoseok and Hyungwon might be a little scared of the little hamster if he finds out, not that he’ll ever admit anyway. And he might have lost a certain valuable bracelet to keep Minhyuk’s mouth shut.

_Fucking Lee Minhyuk, he better give me my bracelet back._

“Can I go now?” Fake Minhyuk whines and _pouts _again for the second fucking time. Hyungwon lets him go and with that, fake Minhyuk goes to his bedroom and leaves Hyungwon even more confused than the organic chem exam he took today.

Hyungwon finally passes out and falls asleep, reasoning that if fake Minhyuk was going to kill him, he would have already. Stupid logic but it worked. Mainly it was because he was so tired, he couldn’t think anymore.

When he wakes up, he hears the shower running. He’s tempted to just open the bathroom door, shout a big ass ‘hah,’ and expose fake Minhyuk, but before he can make up his mind, the door opens. And the real Minhyuk comes out. 

“Morning Hyungwonnie!!” He practically screams.

Hyungwon flinches at the volume but he’s too bothered by the fact that it wasn’t the pretty fake Minhyuk in front of him, but his pale, skinny, annoying ass of a friend. 

_That’s disappointing._

“I’m going to lose my hair at this point,” he mumbles

Minhyuk tilts his head as if trying to figure out what he said. 

It was too early in the morning for Hyungwon anyways, so instead of arguing, he goes to the bathroom and showers.

He closes his eyes to clear his mind, but all he sees is the tan, short kid, with the sharp nose.

_Fucking fake Minhyuk._

After drinking a glass of coffee, Hyungwon tries to think how to approach Minhyuk and confront his roommate about what his whole agenda is and what the actual fuck was going on or if he was just straight up going nuts.

Before he can question Minhyuk, the doorbell rang and the spawn of satan actually leaps from his bedroom and practically flies to the door to let someone in.

“Kyunnie!”

“Hey hyung,” 

For some reason, that voice sounds familiar to Hyungwon, like he dreamt it, but couldn’t figure out what it was. The familiarity was gnawing at Hyungwon but before he could figure it out, _he was close he could feel it_, Minhyuk and the stranger comes to the kitchen.

“Won, this is my younger brother Changkyun. Or Kyun for short, maybe Kyunnie? Anyways, isn’t he the cutest?” Minhyuk rambles.

Hyungwon turns around to meet this cute “Kyunnie,” and sighs, dreading the awkward hellos and fillers for a conversation. Hyungwon finally meets his eyes and instead of the awkward hellos, he finds him smirking. 

Hyungwon figures out why the voice was familiar. 

Fake Minhyuk was back. 

He’s in their kitchen. Along with real Minhyuk. Except this time, Minhyuk has their face cheek to cheek, squishing both their faces. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Hyungwon practically screams, Minhyuk opens his mouth but Hyungwon cuts him off and starts talking a mile a minute. If Minhyuk didn’t know, his roommate was starting to be like him: loud. 

Minhyuk would be beaming with proudness, if he wasn’t a little scared of the tall and long bean pacing around the room.

“Minhyuk you have a shit ton of explaining to do,” pointing at real Minhyuk for emphasis, “and who the fuck this ‘Kyunnie’ is,” this time pointing at fake Minhyuk, and continues “and why, WHY you had me believing that he was you. I was losing my fucking mind and do you know how tired I was that day? And Ki, that fucking devil of a boyfriend of yours was in on it! I swear the day I introduced you to Kihyun was the worst mistake of my life.””

Hyungwon just paces back and forth while real and fake Minhyuk just stares at him with their mouths open, but Hyungwon doesn’t give a fuck, and continues,

“And you,” he points at fake Minhyuk, “you had me losing my mind, thinking that you were actually Minhyuk, even though I know exactly how he looks like. I even know what he smells like, which isn’t fucking pleasant, by the way —” 

“Yah!”

“— And how the fuck did you change the photos on my phone?”

Hyungwon finally finishes and saying all those words that early in the morning had him feeling light-headed.

_Damn, does Minhyuk feel this way every day?_

Instead of an explanation, real Minhyuk and fake Minhyuk, or “Kyunnie” as real Minhyuk calls him, starts laughing. Hard. As in rolling on the floor hard.

Hyungwon just stares at them, and soon enough, confusion turns into anger, and anger turns into irritation.

“Hyung” wheeze “won” wheeze. Minhyuk can’t even say a full sentence without breaking into laughter. Real Minhyuk never settles down, but fake Minhyuk finally starts breathing normally.

_Thank fucking god._

Fake Minhyuk smiles, “Sorry hyung, it was actually Jooheon hyung’s idea. I didn’t want to do it, but I really needed a stress reliever during finals week. The prank sounded fun too, and it didn’t help that you were pretty either,”

Hyungwon just stares at him, lost in his own thought.

_He thinks I’m pretty._

“Anyways, Jooheon hyung wanted to prank you back because you scared him shitless about a said ghost in his dorm, which is mine as well by the way, so thank you for never allowing me to have the bed to myself,” Hyungwon rolls his eyes but slowly smiles.

“After finally proving to him that there was no ghost, which included a whole ass ghost hunter, you owe me for that by the way, he comes up with this plan to make you think that I am Minhyuk. It was actually a funny idea but we had to figure out everything, including the photos, photoshop does wonders by the way, and the stories, which Minhyuk hyung told me when he was drunk, to make you think that you were losing your mind and that I was Minhyuk hyung,” Kyunnie finishes.

Hyungwon rubs his face as if trying to make sense of all this.

“So you’re telling me, Heony was the mastermind behind all of this?”

“No, I was. Jooheon just had the idea, a rough draft per se. I was the final piece. The last hurrah. The beauty to the beast. Etcetera, etcetera,” Minhyuk muses.

Hyungwon didn’t even notice that he had stopped laughing. But he wouldn’t put it past his friend, his devious friend, to even pull a prank to this extent. He couldn’t even mad, because he had to admit, albeit _pettily,_ that Minhyuk did a good job.

Hyungwon was really convinced that he was losing his mind and that this “Kyunnie” was the real Lee Minhyuk.

Speaking of fake Minhyuk, Hyungwon looks at the boy, now fully appreciating his physique. He was short, yes, but he had broad shoulders, lean legs, and a collarbone to die for. His all black fashion sense sure works for him and is doing wonders to Hyungwon. Before he gets carried away and actually drools at the sight, Hyungwon gets up and says,

“You,” pointing at real Minhyuk, “owe me my bracelet back and you,” pointing at fake Minhyuk, “owe me dinner.”

Fake Minhyuk — Kyunnie — finally smiles, showing two dimples that Hyungwon added to the list of the things that’s already making him whipped for the younger.

Kyunnie finally steps in front of Hyungwon, extending his hand, “Hi, I’m Changkyun. Not Lee Minhyuk. Not his real brother either, in conclusion, no relation whatso —” 

“Oh thank fuck, I knew I was due for a win this year” Hyungwon interrupted.

Changkyun grins and opens his mouth to continue but Minhyuk charges at the bean pole and tackles him to the couch, 

“Yah, what the fuck is that supposed to mean, you’d be lucky if Changkyun was related to me you tall, skinny, fuck! He —” 

“Hyung don’t do that to my date. And plus isn’t it good that I’m not related to you, because then you wouldn’t be able to date Kihyun hyung, who is my actual cousin,” 

Minhyuk finally stops punching Hyungwon and looks at Changkyun and gasps. 

“You’re right! But that doesn’t mean he can insu —” Minhyuk’s phone rings, “oh hey babe, nothing much, just telling Hyungwon how much of an idiot he was for actually believing — I know right, it’s fucking hilarious,” Minhyuk’s cackling until he reaches his bedroom to talk to the other spawn of satan, leaving Hyungwon with Kyunnie, a.k.a. the man of his dreams.

Hyungwon cringes,

_That’s a little too far Won._

“What are you thinking about hyung?”

“Ah nothing. Date, huh?” This time, it was Hyungwon who smirking.

Changkyun actually blushes and Hyungwon smiles at the sight.

_Cute._

“I mean you said dinner right? I do owe you that for freaking you out. And besides, you owe me too, by the way,” 

Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows,

“Jooheon hyung’s ghost hunter wasn’t cheap. I thought he would cut me a discount, but nooo, Son fucking Hyunwoo took all my money! And he looked like such a nice guy on his profile too! Looks can be really deceiving, hyung, don’t trust anybody — Anyway, because of that I ate ramen every fucking day. For three weeks! I never ate that much ramen in my twenty years of life! My digestive system was so messed up — hyung quit laughing — and on top of it, Jooheon hyung got so used to having a cuddle buddy at night that he never slept in his own bed! Hyung, you need to breathe, hyung —”

“Sorry Kyun, I couldn’t stop laughing. You basically” wheeze “just told me” wheeze “that you pooped so much” more laughter “during those three weeks, and it’s hilarious,” more wheezing, “because we haven’t even had a first date and we’re already sharing intimate shitty things, literally”

Changkyun frowns.

Hyungwon finally calms down and turns to look at the frowning boy. He smiles.

“Sorry. So, Friday night?” 

“Friday night. 7pm.” 

“7pm.”

“I’ll help you get back at Minhyuk hyung.” Changkyun reassures Hyungwon.

Hyungwon just smiles, 

“No need, you going out with me will drive Kihyun mad, which he will take out on Minhyuk. And an irritated Kihyun means no sex for Minhyuk. And a sex-deprived Minhyuk? —” Hyungwon whistles, “is all the payback I need.” 

“We’ll still plan our next attack, hyung. I saw it on a tv show! We’ll make Minhyuk hyung think that he’s getting emails from future him, telling him ridiculous things, when it was just us pulling his leg all along. It’ll drive him so crazy because you know how superstitious he is and it’ll be a win for us! Yes! —” Changkyun fist bumps the air. “—Hyung-kyun for the win!”

Hyungwon shakes his head at his ridiculousness.

He likes this boy.

And he’s definitely whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I had writing and editing it. This was loosely based on The Office where Jim pranks Dwight into making him think that he was asian all along. And I love the Hyung-Kyun pairing, which is sadly a little underrated in this fandom, and have a special place in my heart. Thanks for taking the time in reading it.


End file.
